Endermen
by MadbriX
Summary: To some, Endermen are mindless behemoths. To others, they are heartless soul-eaters. But, Steve's true encounter with one will change his perspective of them forever! Just to note that this contains the Youtuber DanTDM (TheDiamondMinecart) Possible discontinuation.
1. Chapter 1 - Dawn to Dusk

Mysterious. That is the word that describes Minecraft, in all its wonder. Sheep frolic through the land, Cows graze lazily in the fields, and Pigs scurry through the grass searching for carrots and beetroot. Steve's golden clock was slowly turning as the sun rose over the hills, its light was blazing, yet calm as it shone through the leaves of the forest. Steve himself was quietly sitting on his favourite spot— the peak of the nearby mountain that overlooked the sea—and was eating his breakfast of melon slices and bread.

Steve then got up and walked to his small house and began to work on one of his many projects. He was content with his humble home in the wilderness, and didn't want to hang around in the bustling cities of Hive, Avicus, Mineplex, or Keinett. As the sunlight turned from gold to white, Steve harvested crops from his farm and chopped down oak trees for wood. He passed by the dog house, where his dog, Stewart, slept comfortably, and woke the groggy hound to hunt rabbits in the forest.

"Aw, wake up, Stewart! We have work to do! Daylight doesn't last forever, so let's go!" Steve said happily.

Hours have passed since the happy duo of master and dog left home to go hunting. When they got back, Steve had around five raw rabbit meats in his inventory.

"This will make a terrific dinner, right boy?" He said to Stewart, who agreed by wagging his fluffy, white wolf tail.

This had been a beautiful day, with not a single hassle. But little did Steve know that the next day ahead of him would change his view of Minecraftia forever. Steve peacefully lay on his bed, but he kept hearing the sounds of those who he never thought he would be friends with. The sounds of Endermen.


	2. Chapter 2 - Blackout

**[Author's note: DanTDM is one of the famous MC Youtubers and I wanted to put him here. Also, Minecraft doors DO sound pretty scary when you hear them open in the middle of the night or during a storm]**

The next morning didn't start out the same as the last one, for it was dark and thunder roared in the sky as the rain battered against the roof of Steve's home. He lay under the warm blanket of his bed and slowly ate the cookie he had managed to snatch out of his makeshift fridge. Stewart was peacefully sleeping on the bright red carpet beside the bed, but in the dim light coming from the window, the carpet looked faded. No work was to be done today, as it was a Sunday and it was far too stormy outside to even sit down on the porch.

Steve was wide awake. He couldn't nap right now, no, not after what happened last night. His head was throbbing with pain and his heart felt like it would burst into flames.

A few hours later, the pain died away and Steve decided he should sleep. Besides, it would help to get rid of that dream, wouldn't it? He closed his eyes and dozed off. However, only a few seconds later, Steve was jolted awake by the sound of his door slam open. A hooded figure walked in and struggled to close the door as the ferocious winds blew against it. The man almost scared the living daylight out of Steve, but as soon as the figure took off his hood, Steve gave a big sigh and was delighted to see a familiar face. It was his good friend Dan.

The two hugged each other in a manly embrace and Dan was overjoyed to see that Steve was alright!

Dan exclaimed, "Steve! How great it is to see you! Dr. Trayaurus and I were worried if your structures would survive in the storm or not!

Steve replied, "Thanks, bro, I never thought anyone would make the effort to see me at this time. This storm is the worst one I've ever seen! How's the laboratory holding up?

"Oh, the lab's fine, but-"

"Yes?"

"The reason why I came to see you is that and I have been picking up recent Endermen activity levels that are way off the charts. They have been particularly active in your chunks of the world. My co-worker and survivalist Paul was helping me figure-"

Steve was shocked as soon as he heard the words "Reacent Endermen Activity".

"Wait!" He interupted Dan, "Last night I, uh, well, I had a dream... More like a vision... and I think I know partially what's going on here. We may have to work together on this. I was-"

When Steve opened his mouth, he blacked out! He felt all of his energy sucked out of him as he fell to the ground. Dan immediately contacted Dr. T. at his laboratory and demanded that Steve be brought immediately to the nearest medical bay in Hive City.

"Don't worry, old friend, you'll be ok. At least I hope." Dan said pityfully as he carried Steve to his transport. The adventure had just begun.


End file.
